Kekkei Genkai
Kekkei Genkai (血継限界, Literally meaning: "A technique limited to inheritance by blood" or Bloodline Limit) are abilities passed down genetically within specific . It's possible for a to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called . Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. List of Kekkei Genkai Kurama clan's Kekkei Genkai Every few generations a member of the Kurama clan will be born with an incredible talent for genjutsu. The clan member's talent in that field is such that their genjutsu is completely irresistible, so much so that only knocking a person out cold has any chance of awakening them from it. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks, however. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. Lava Release Lava Release (熔遁; 溶遁, Yōton, Viz: Corrosion Style" or "Lava Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix fire and earth-based chakra to create volcanic materials such as lava or rubber in different properties and usages. Steel Release he Steel Release (鋼遁, Kōton, Viz: Steel Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai. It is unknown what elements this nature entails. Scorch Release Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakuton, Viz: Scorch Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix fire and wind-based13 chakra to create scorching heat which capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a desiccated corpse. Magnet Release Magnet Release (磁遁, Jiton, Viz: Magnet Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai suggested to be made up of techniques that mix wind and earth-based chakra2 to create magnetic forces in different properties and usages. Shinobi of Sunagakure, Kumogakure8 and Ishigakure9 have possessed this kekkei genkai. Storm Release Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton, Viz: Gale Style" or "Storm Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix lightning and water-based chakra to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. Wood Release Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton, Viz: Wood Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai originated from the Senju clan. It is made up of techniques that mix earth-based chakra in one hand and water-based chakra in the other17 to create wood as well as various plants, from simple seeds to even flowering trees.18 Wood and plants can be produced from any surface, including the user's own body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Wood Release Techniques (木遁の術, Mokuton no Jutsu) are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal. Ice Release Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton, Viz: Ice Style) is the combined nature transformation kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan made up of techniques that combines wind and water-based chakra to create and manipulate ice, forming it into various structures. When the user releases their chakra, the surrounding vicinity becomes cold enough to cause snow to fall.7 The ice Haku creates is also extremely resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. Phoenix Release This Release is made by Fusing Fire Chakra with Wind Chakra to make a stronger Fire Release, the fire made by this Release is 20% more powerful then the Fire Release. Iron Release The Iron Release (鉄遁, Tekkon) is a unique nature release used by Mayu Torayama. While it is a combination of the fire and earth natures, the Iron Release is unique in that it does not require a kekkei genkai in order to be used. Instead the user simply requires expert chakra control and adept skill with both basic natures used in its creation. Techniques of this nature primarily manifest themselves in attacks that burst from the earth or by drawing upon the metals nearby, including the iron within the blood. Boil Release Boil Release (沸遁, Futton, Viz: Vapour Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix fire and water-based chakra to create gaseous materials in different properties and usages. Crystal Release The Crystal Release (晶遁, Shōton, English TV: Crystal Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai that mix earth-based chakra and yin-based chakra that can create crystals as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. Dark Release The Dark Release (冥遁, Meiton, Viz: Shade Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Hiruko used techniques of this nature through a mark on his left hand. This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. Explosion Release Explosion Release (爆遁, Bakuton, Viz: Explosive Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai suggested to be made up of techniques that mix earth6 and lightning-based chakra1 to give the wielder the ability to utilise explosive chakra in combat. Swift Release The Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton, Viz: Quick Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai that mix wind-based chakra and lightning-based chakra that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. Ash Release Ash Release (灰遁, Haiton; Viz "Ash Style") is a unique Kekkei Genkai utilized by Koi Shūrai that is a mix of Fire and Earth Release's that mimics the sand manipulation used by Gaara and the Iron Sand used by the Third Kazekage. It allows him to manipulate the ash and control its temperature with his chakra to either burn his target to pieces or crush them under tons of pressure. Acid Release Acid Release (酸遁, Santon; Viz; Acid Style) is an advanced Nature kekkei genkai that grants the user the ability to manipulate and command highly corrosive liquid. The liquid acid is typically green in color, however it can vary from user to user. Each technique can be altered to have different levels of acidity depending on how damaging the user wants the technique to be, whether that mean a powerful corrosive that can eat through most substances, or a barely acidic liquid that has the ability to cauterize various wounds' In some occurrences, particularly skilled users gain the ability to rely control liquid acid akin to how Sunaton users are able to completely direct sand. Frost Release Frost Release (霜遁, Sōton, English TV: Blizzard Style) is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Setsurō Clan. Similar to the Ice Release, Frost Release allows users to combine water and wind-based chakra to create frost which can be shaped into anything the user can think of. These techniques generally freeze the water around the user, and create icy or snow-like droplets that are easy to manipulate and can serve various purposes. Dojutsu Sharingan The Sharingan (写輪眼, Literally meaning: Copy Wheel Eye, Meaning (Viz): Mirror Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members.14 It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. Mangekyo Sharingan A Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Uchiha have historically misunderstood this criteria as the user needing to be responsible for the person's death, and for that reason they developed the practice of killing their closest friends in order to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan The Rinnegan (輪廻眼, Literally meaning: Saṃsāra Eye) is reputed as the most exalted eye amongst the "Three Great Dōjutsu",11 the others being the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. Byakugan The Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans, inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.4 It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques), the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Ketsuryūgan The Kerryūgan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in certain individuals of the Chinoike Clan. The Kerryūgan is recognised by its reddish colour, giving a special appearance for the users of this dōjutsu, characterised as holders of "eyes as red as blood". Chōetsugan The Chōetsugan is beleved to be one of the most powerful dojutsus to exist. Created by the Uzumaki Clan, more specifically, Itai Uzumaki, the user of the Chōetsugan can manipulate gravity and atomics. Hanagan The Hanagan is a dojutsu unique to members of the Hasu Clan. It has four stages, each with their own name. Uzutsuyogan A dōjutsu only manifested in those of both Hyūga and Uzumaki blood, this Kekkei Genkai was unheard of until Hyūga Kato unlocked her own Uzutsuyogan. Yochigan A dōjutsu that first manifested in the eyes of Ryo Hyuga and his siblings. Essentially combining the Tenseigan and Sharingan, this eye retains the powers of its parent dōjutsus. Tatsugan The Tatsugan (タツガン, Literally meaning: The Dragon Wheel Eye, Meaning (Viz): The Dragon Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Matsuyama Clan and the Akuma Clan that appears selectively among its members. It can be regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu the others being the Byakugan, the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. While its powers originated from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Rinne Sharingan Notes It should be noted that there have been some techniques shown in the anime and manga that have not been explicitly labeled a kekkei genkai. It should be assumed that unless explicitly stated, these abilities are not kekkei genkai; rather, they are just specialized techniques that a person or clan developed and possibly, in the case of a clan, passes on. A good example is Naruto Uzumaki, who is a container of the demon fox; his rapid healing and secondary chakra supply, as well as the chakra's ability to alter his physiology to a certain degree, are a result of his access to the demon fox's chakra sealed within him. A requirement of a kekkei genkai, on the other hand, is that it is genetically passed on from parent to child within a specific group of individuals or clan. Although certain techniques may be exclusive to a clan because they are a well-kept secret, such as the Aburame clan's ability to control insects or Kidomaru's web abilities, they do not qualify as kekkei genkai because they could be learned by others outside the clan if information on the techniques was made available. Sources # # # # Naruto manga chapters Category:Naruto Category:Jutsu Type Category:Bloodline